I'm Back Like I Never Left
by thosemarvelfangirls
Summary: After the Avengers defeated Thanos they try to go back to there regular lives, but trouble always seems to find them.


This story is a combined story, so trashmouthkaspbrak and AHS wrote it together and THB helped edit and write a little. This Story is set after Infinity War, they DEFEATED THANOS. We don't own any of these characters nor the MCU (AHS) This is our first fanfiction, the writing is kind of crappy sorry, I'm not that good at writing at all. (trashmouthkaspbrak).

Chapter 1 Interviews (Part 1)

"Friday, where's the kid, he was supposed to be here two minutes ago." Tony asked his AI, worried about where Peter Parker was.

But before FRIDAY could answer, Peter barged into the room with his spiderman suit still on, music blasting from his headphones. His hair was seriously messy, and his face was flushed like he had just run a lot. "Sorry, I'm late Mr. Stark. I didn't check the time." Peter shouted, catching his breath.

"No problem," the interviewer replied the smile plastered on her face obviously fake. Peter just forced a smile and sat down next to Tony.

"So how does it feel now that the Avengers have reassembled? How are you adjusting?" the interviewer with bleached hair and ocean blue eyes asked Tony Stark eagerly as cameras all around flashed.

"Well," Tony began, but didn't get to finish because Thor who appeared to be holding something had just barged into the gray, soundproof room meant especially for interviews closely followed by Loki who was chasing him.

"Brother give it back!" Loki demanded, trying to snatch his helmet back from Thor. "Not until you apologize for scaring the nice Midgardian lady who was asking us questions." Thor replied holding the helmet out of his younger brothers reach.

"Uh, hate to interrupt whatever this is, but we're kinda in the middle of something." Tony interrupted looking quite annoyed, as he shooed the two asgardian men out of the room.

Outside the brothers continued arguing till Nat came and broke it up, forcing Loki to apologize to the coal haired, chocolate eyed interviewer. After Loki begrudgingly apologized, Thor returned the helmet to his younger brother and then the two brothers stopped arguing.

* * *

In the room down the hall a man with coffee coloured hair and mud coloured eyes was interviewing Steve, Bucky and Sam. "So Mr. Barnes, how does it feel to have to share your lifelong best friend with another person?" the interviewer questioned after hearing Steve's comment on how Sam and Bucky were his two best friends.

"Well I actually don't like Sam, but if he makes Steve happy, then I don't really mind." Bucky replied shooting his best all American smile at the interviewer. "But you know what would make this stupid punk really happy? To listen to the Star Spangled Man with a Plan." Bucky chimed with a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Please Buck no," Steve pleaded "It's already your ringtone," but Bucky had already pulled up the song on his new stark phone. The old, familiar song started playing as Steve groaned and covered his ears. " _Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?"_ Bucky sang along cheerfully.

Steve groaned and proceeded to attempt to murder Bucky using only his eyes, but Bucky didn't seem to notice since he was busy singing at the top of his lungs. " _Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day? Who will campaign door-to-door for America, Carry the flag shore to shore for America, From Hoboken to Spokane,"_ then something not so unexpected happened. Sam joined in while the interviewer just smiled, enjoying the moment. "T _he Star Spangled Man with a Plan!"_ Sam and Bucky sang in unison:

 _We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win,_

 _Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?_

 _Who will redeem, head the call for America,_

 _Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America,_

 _Who's here to prove that we can?_

The song continued while Sam and Bucky only came in during the chorus even though they both new all the lyrics by heart. Steve just sat there looking both annoyed and embarrassed.

* * *

"What's that noise ?" Peter asked, from the room next door, peeking out into the hallway where they could hear Sam and Bucky who were still singing at the top of their lungs.

"Nothing, they're just idiots singing that stupid song for the millionth time." Tony replied, irritated by the noise Sam and Bucky were making.

"Wait, again?!" Peter asked in disbelief, Peter and Tony had just finished their interview, and were taking a break. Peter had finally changed out of his suit, and was now wearing a black t-shirt that read: _Come to the Nerd Side, We Have Pi_ and a pair of jeans and sneakers.

Tony got up from his seat and shut the door, Bucky and Sam's voices fading away.

"HEY IRON FACE." Peter Quill shouted, stomping into the room, followed closely by Rocket and Groot. "I am Groot." Groot echoed. Tony and Peter P had no idea what Groot was talking about, since they didn't speak Grootish.

"Where's Thor? He's our translator." Peter Q demanded.

"I think he went to get more of that Hammer Gel he loves." Tony said lazily.

"Why is there a new Star Wars movie? I thought they all ended. Where's Harrison Ford?! Who's that weird punk kid with that mask like Darth Vader?" Star lord asked, looking quite mad.

Tony sighed, frustrated and fed up of Peter Q's never ending questions about modern pop culture. But before he could answer, Peter P. cut in. " Disney bought Lucas Film."

"Why?" Starlord questioned, "Disney is mostly princess movies, why would they let them make Star Wars?" But before Peter could continue his rant about Disney buying Star Wars, Gamora poked her head into the room.

"Peter it's time for our interview!" She called as she opened the door to their interview room.

"Now?" Peter said, still lost why Disney bought Lucas Film.

"Yes now." Gamora argued, dragging Peter Q out of the room, followed by Groot and Rocket.

* * *

This is the is the first part of interviews we will upload the next chapter as soon as we can. Thank you for reading.

Sorry, we have not been posting anything we are taking a break because of summer, the next chapter will probably be in August, sorry. Thank you to everyone who read this book, SHIT THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE FOR ME!

-trashmouthkaspbrak

Chapter's Random Lyric (SPM) :

I like dollars, I like dimonds I like stunding I like shining. I like million dollar deals, where's my pen **** I'm signing. (I Like It-Cardi B, Bad Bunny, J Balvin)


End file.
